


It's A Magical Place

by dorkyduckling



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, So sweet I swear you'll get a cavity, Trip is alive, disney world au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May should have known taking the team to Disney was probably one of the worst ideas Phil ever had.  And he had a lot of them! No, she should have known the team couldn't go anywhere without causing trouble.</p>
<p>And where the hell was Phil?! This was his idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Magical Place

**Author's Note:**

> Oh....my....gosh.....IT'S FLUFF. LOOK AT THAT!
> 
> I AM CAPABLE OF FLUFF APPARENTLY WOW
> 
> I am sorry for the crack fic-y vibe and any OOC-ness, but I think I did pretty good if I do say so myself. Don't get too used to fluff but I thought a little bit couldn't hurt.
> 
> Maybe some encouragement would inspire me to try it more often ;)
> 
> I've never been to Disney either but I tried shhhh

 

On a list of good ideas, taking the team to Disney World wasn't even close to being on it. No, it was number one on a list of bad ideas. Somehow they'd been at the park less than an hour and May had lost every member of her team, including Coulson. _Off to a great start._ It only proved to get worse when she did manage to track them down. "May! Look!" Jemma chirped, pointing excitedly at the Mickey Mouse ears perched atop her head. She was standing next to Fitz outside the gift shop. Fitz donned his own set of matching Minnie Ears, but he didn't seemed concerned as he licked at a chocolate ice cream cone. May was pretty sure there was more ice cream on his face than in his mouth. Sighing, May plastered on an enthusiastic smile. She'd promised Phil she would try to have fun for the team's sake. 

 

"They're lovely, Simmons." May talked as if she was speaking to a small child. 

 

"Aren't they?!" Jemma grinned, poking at one of her ears. May's smile turned genuine in her amusement. How could she be so adorable? Shaking her head in amusement she turned to Fitz. 

 

"Where did the others go?" May asked. Fitz shrugged, obviously too caught up in his ice cream. May scrubbed a hand over her eyes. 

 

"May! May! May!" Well, there was Skye. 

 

"Yes?" May asked, turning to face Skye who was literally bouncing. 

 

"C'mon!" Grasping May's hand, she dragged the woman off just as Jemma announced she was taking Fitz to find Mickey. May went to protest Skye dragging her when they came face to face with none other than Mulan. Skye was making excited, happy gestures that probably were supposed to mean something. Mulan was smiling kindly at Skye and May both, obviously used to this kind of behavior. 

 

"Skye, for the last time, I am not the same as Mulan." May took a deep breath. Count to ten, she thought to herself. She would survive the day with her sanity intact. She was determined. 

 

"You say that, but your eyes say otherwise." Skye waggled her eyebrows teasingly. Before May could react Skye shoved her towards Mulan and held up her phone. "Now, you have to take a picture! C'mon!" May took a deep breath as Mulan smiled at her. A part of her wanted to grin like an idiot because May secretly did look up to Mulan. She'd loved the movie when it came out. Reluctantly she cracked a smile for Skye's photo, much to Skye's excitement. The other woman even did a fist pump after she snapped the picture.

 

"It's Mulan!" May could hear Jemma's squeal before she saw the woman. Jemma came running up, dragging Fitz behind her. 

 

"Jemmaaaaaaa I thought we were going towards the rides." Fitz whined, chocolate ice cream still smeared around his mouth. 

 

"Not now, Fitz! It's Mulan." Jemma grinned walking up to Mulan. Mulan for her part smiled at her. 

 

"And what is your name?" Mulan asked, looking amused at Jemma's absolute heart eyes. May could understand Jemma's excitement. She imagined Jemma had looked up to many of the older Disney Princesses growing up. 

 

"I'm Jemma!" Jemma beamed. 

 

"Yeah this is the girl I told you about." Skye piped up, moving beside Jemma. She too looked absolutely in awe of Mulan. 

 

"Your girl worth fighting for?" Mulan asked with a wink. Jemma blushed as Skye nodded eagerly. 

 

"Girl worth fighting for?" Jemma asked giggling. 

 

"Of course!" Skye kissed her cheek and Jemma blushed harder. It occurred to May that Skye had probably looked up to Mulan in a similar way to May. Representation did matter. 

 

"C-Can I have your autograph?" Jemma asked cautiously, pulling a book out of her pocket. 

 

"Of course, it would be my honor." Mulan smiled and signed in the book. May couldn't believe it was possible that Jemma's smile got bigger. 

 

"I told you I'd find them!" Bobbi's voice rang out over other chatter as she came into view. Hunter and Mack both trailed behind them bickering. Mulan had to leave to speak to a little boy who had shown up, but the team converged together. The only one missing was Phil. 

 

"I saw him earlier." Mack commented, scrubbing at Fitz's face with a wipe despite his protests. 

 

"He's probably looking for Mickey, the man loves him." Hunter added, his focus obviously elsewhere as he eyed the ice cream stand. May fought the urge to roll her eyes at all of them. 

 

"I think we should send someone that's not me after him so I can go find Tinkerbell." Skye said. 

 

"Oooh can I come along!" Jemma asked hopefully. 

 

"I thought we were going on the rides." Fitz complained. 

 

"I'll take you to the rides, Fitz." Mack assured him. Fitz smiled before shooting a look at Jemma. 

 

"Bobbi why don't you take Jemma and Skye, I don't know if I trust them alone." May suggested, eying them suspiciously. Mack had Fitz but she didn't doubt Skye could get Jemma into all sorts of trouble. Wouldn't be the first time. 

 

"I won't say no to that, can't say I don't want to meet her either." Bobbi shrugged. Jemma threw her arms around Bobbi's waist as Skye trotted off. Bobbi and Jemma followed, Mack and Fitz going towards the rides. That left Hunter with May. 

 

"Looks like it's just us looking for Coulson." Hunter shrugged. May sighed, counting to ten. It could be worse. Oh it most definitely could be worse.

 

Especially considering the face she didn't know what trouble he had gotten himself into.

 

(Coulson had already bought the entire team matching *dorky* family shirts, his said Dad Phil and May's said Mom May. In his mind it was an investment and the team needed more bonding! He'd also managed to get Trip in on his mischief despite the man originally not being able to come.)

 

######

 

"Is that Belle!?" Bobbi couldn't understand why Jemma found it necessary to shriek this new development, but it was amusing nonetheless. If she didn't go deaf. 

 

"I think Belle is basically Jemma." Skye announced as they drew closer. 

 

"Oh yes, she was very much my favorite! Her love of reading was very relatable to myself. The film spread such a lovely message as well." Jemma nodded eagerly. 

 

"Well hello princesses, isn't today lovely?" Belle smiled at them, shutting the book she seemed to be reading. 

 

"Belle just called me a princess." Jemma whispered in what was definitely not a real whisper. Kudos for trying though, Bobbi chuckled at Jemma who was cute. 

 

"You're so pretty, why are princesses always so pretty? Holy crap this entire park is just full of attractive people. But like you're wow...I....wow." Skye was having trouble forming a full thought. A small blush tinted Belle's cheeks as Skye gushed. Bobbi had to stop herself from cracking up. So much for smooth Skye. 

 

"Autograph?" Jemma squeaked. She presented her book hopefully. Belle nodded and carefully signed her name in the book. Skye did the same with hers, a bright red blush in her own cheeks. Bobbi smiled at Belle and mouthed a thank you.

 

Belle winked.

 

She honest to goodness winked at Bobbi.

 

Bobbi was only slightly concerned until Skye made a strangled and very not human sounding noise. She supposed princesses had to get their amusement somewhere. Belle obviously found hers in Skye.

 

"She gave me her number!" Skye's eyes were as wide as saucers. 

 

"That's fantastic, Skye." Jemma said. Her eyes told another story. Bobbi snickered as Skye chattered on about Belle. Jemma Simmons was so jealous her eyes should have been green. Talk about a surprising development. Who knew Jemma was the jealous one? 

 

"How about we go find Tinkerbell?" Bobbi suggested. That had been the plan all along. Bobbi may or may not have still been obsessed with Tinkerbell but that was neither here nor there. Who didn't dream of meeting their favorite Disney character? 

 

If Bobbi fangirled way too hard when they did find Tinkerbell, the look she sent Jemma and Skye after stopped them from saying anything. 

 

"I can't believe I managed to her Tinkerbell's autograph." Bobbi mused as they continued walking. It was on her bucket list.

 

Yes, her bucket list. As far as she was concerned you had to appreciate the little things in life. Like getting Tinkerbell's autograph. A picture too with all three of them taken by some poor unsuspecting tourist. He didn't seem to mind all that much though. Ew.

 

"Who do we plan to see next? I quite fancy a look at some of the other attractions." Jemma asked, scanning the parts of the park she could see. 

 

"But what about the other princesses? Like I wanna see Tiana." Skye commented. She nearly ran into a stroller trying to see if she could spot another princess. Bobbi kind of really wanted to see Merida. Like bad. Talk about a princess she could get behind. Her archery skills were impressive and she had the best attitude. 

 

"I suppose we could look for more of them, I wouldn't protest." Jemma moved so she was linking arms with Skye and Bobbi. 

 

"Right, so more princesses and then food?" Bobbi suggested. Both girls nodded and they took off, clearly on a mission. They spent about two hours tracking down their favorite princesses before collapsing at some cafe they found. 

 

"It seems we've done too much walking. I could use some rehydration." Jemma rubbed at her face. It came out in almost an adorable whine. 

 

"I'm starving." Bobbi admitted, glancing at the menu. Skye waved them off and dropped her head the table. She seriously needed a nap. A really long nap at that. Possibly a meal too considering they had finally stopped for food.

 

At some point between the time they got food and Skye finished her food, she ended up practically laying on top of Bobbi. She made a good pillow. Jemma seemed to have the same idea and flopped on top of Bobbi as well when she was done. Bobbi was pretty impressed at how calm she'd been throughout the day. Even if she was pretty sure Jemma was going to deafen her with her shrieking. 

 

Trying to get two dead weights off of her though, that made her briefly consider homicide or something of the sort. Then in her infinite wisdom ordered something else. Coffee seemed like the obvious answer to their problem.

 

Coffee was a very VERY bad solution. It was a terrible idea and Bobbi was going to kick herself later. The coffee they got was nothing but sugar and caffeine, plus eating cupcakes along with it certainly didn't help. Suddenly Bobbi felt like she'd been pumped full of adrenaline and was trying to herd cats.

 

It just doesn't work. 

 

"Let's have a race!" Jemma declared from her place on Bobbi's back. That was a thing that happened at some point when Jemma was complaining about being too short. 

 

"Yeah!" Skye grinned and took off. Bobbi ignored the fact they hadn't set a stopping point and ran after. Even with Jemma on her back it wasn't hard to keep up. Besides, she had the added motivation of May's wrath if she managed to lose one of the tiny agents while watching them.

 

A shudder passed through her body, that didn't seem like the most pleasant experience. Now was she supposed to know that was going to be the least of her problems? 

 

(In Bobbi's defense it all seemed like a good idea at the time, plus she was outnumbered. And okay maybe she was just a little bit whipped when it came to the two. Especially when Skye was pouting and Jemma was batting her eyelashes. The quick pecks she got from each of them made it totally worth it though.)

 

The three of them totally got kicked out at least three different places, but that story was completely confidential. Also at some point they were shirtless?????

 

######

 

How could someone so small be so damn fast? Mack had lost Fitz for what seemed the hundredth time. At least he got them off Splash Mountain. He was pretty sure he might murder the tiny scientist if had had to ride it one more.

 

However it possibly might of been better because at least he knew where Fitz was! He just kept wandering off and Disney was a huge place. He was briefly considering getting one of those child leashes or those matching shirts. The ones that said 'please return to' because finding Fitz was like finding a needle in a haystack. 

 

Then Mack finally spotted him, breathing a sigh of relief. Fitz was in line for what looked like more ice cream. Which made Mack sigh because he was already bouncing off the walls on sugar. How much ice cream could one man ingest?

 

"Nice try, buddy." Mack grasped Fitz's wrist and pulled him away. 

 

"What?! Hey! I was going to get ice cream." Fitz glared. 

 

"You don't need anymore ice cream, seriously man. You've had at least three since we got here." Mack shook his head. "We're going to the gift shop and then we're going to find something to do until we leave. Preferably not Splash Mountain or ice cream." 

 

"Splash Mountain is amazing, it's a classic." Fitz pouted. Mack only shot him a look as he tugged him along. The smaller man definitely wasn't making it easy. Not that it really mattered, it wasn't like Fitz weighed all that much. For Mack it was nothing. 

 

"Do you always do the same thing over and over? Like seriously man, practically all we've done is Splash Mountain and get ice cream." Mack poked at the Minnie ears still perched atop Fitz's head. Fitz swatted at his hand and Mack couldn't help but chuckle. 

 

"Fitz, Mack!" Coulson greeted as they stepped into the gift shop. He stepped up to greet them, Trip trailing behind with an armful of bags. 

 

"That doesn't bode well." Fitz murmured, eyeing the bags suspiciously. 

 

"Trip? I thought you couldn't make it?" Mack raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Yeah well, Boss had another idea." Trip made a face that probably would have offended Phil, had the older man been paying attention. 

 

"Nice ears." Coulson nodded towards Fitz, grinning. 

 

"Jemma picked them out, thought we should match." Fitz beamed. He was very proud of his ears, even if they were Minnie. He liked her better anyways. 

 

"Of course, it makes sense." Coulson chuckled. 

 

"What have you got?" Mack eyed the bags in Trip's arms warily. Trip made another face that did little to quell Mack's suspicion. 

 

"It's a surprise for when we get back." Coulson's entire face lit up. Yes, that was unbelievably suspicious and Mack wasn't sure he wanted to know what said surprise was. Fitz seemed to bounce in anticipation. 

 

"Right, okay then. Speaking of getting back. Are we leaving soon?" Mack tried to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. 

 

"Yes, soon." Coulson said, ushering all of them out of the store. The girls had made their way there too, but with a few new friends. A horde of small girls followed behind them, one of them on Skye's shoulders and Jemma still on Bobbi's back. 

 

"What even happened?" Trip had to ask because Mack was speechless. Thankfully what looked like a few chaperones watched, clearly amused. 

 

"We made new friends!" Skye announced, patting the leg of the little girl she was carrying. 

 

"They think Bobbi's a giant." Jemma explained. "And we're all princess superheroes." 

 

"Of course we're princesses. We're kick butt princess superheroes who can save the day!" Bobbi nodded eagerly. Mack finally noticed all three of them were sparkling with glitter and Bobbi had mud smeared across her face. 

 

"Did we miss something?" Hunter asked, appearing suddenly with May. 

 

"We may have saved the small humans from evil." Bobbi ruffled the nearest little girl's hair. She beamed up at Bobbi. 

 

"They're heroes really. These men came out of nowhere and wanted to take the girls. Agents Morse, Skye and Simmons really saved us." One of the chaperones piped up.

 

"We were only doing our job." Jemma smiled at the chaperone kindly. 

 

"Plus I enjoyed tying them up in princess dresses." Bobbi grinned widely. All three of them were a mess and Bobbi was far too happy. 

 

"Well that explains the mud? And the glitter?" Hunter shrugged. 

 

"The battle was a little.....invasive." Skye admitted, busting into giggles. Jemma, Bobbi and the small horde of little girls joined in.

 

"Oh no, this is how it ends. We're going to be murdered by tiny children and three homicidal maniacs." Hunter groaned throwing his head back and his hands up. That only caused them all to laugh harder, the others looking on with worried glances and strained, terrified smiles. Except May, who seemed 10000% done with everything and honestly very fed up.

 

"Phil, we're leaving now." May said curtly, eyeing said man. Coulson offered May a sheepish smile in return. 

 

"Was Hunter that bad?" Mack asked, not sure if he wanted an answer. May and Hunter exchanged looks that most definitely did not suggest they wanted to talk about it. May glared at Phil and started walking to where they had parked the van. Bobbi, Skye and Jemma said goodbye to their new little friends and then followed after. Mack hesitated before grabbing Fitz's hand to walk in the same direction. He was done with Disney. Very done. Never wanted to come back. 

 

Coulson and Trip were the last ones to join them in the van, Trip's arms still full of......things. 

 

"What did you buy?" May started up the car and pulled out, the tires squealing angrily. 

 

"Just wait until we get back to the Bus." Phil said cryptically, patting May's knee. She narrowed her eyes but said no more. Meanwhile Hunter was discretely showing Mack the pictures he'd taken of May during their search for Phil. 

 

(Several characters and children had taken quite a liking to May, much to her dismay. The children seemed to think she was actually Mulan in disguise, and the older woman had reluctantly played along. He had a video too.)

 

Fitz slept on Mack's shoulder, the sugar rush wearing off. Very similar to the girls who had climbed into the back to form a big cuddle ball. They crashed much harder, having coffee and sugar plus a small fight.

 

(The enemy had been ironically dressed as Disney villains, Skye had pictures of them tied up. They looked better with glitter.)

 

May drove in silence as Coulson tried to get her to talk. He pretended not to see her smile when he mentioned he'd bought her gifts. He would wait until they got back to tell her one of them was a shirt labeled 'Mom May'. 

 

(May would deny the existence of a picture with all them in matching shirts to her grave. It most definitely didn't hang on her wall, or lay in a scrapbook the team later put together of their trip. Nope, it didn't exist. She definitely didn't thank Phil with a kiss either, that would have been absurd.) 


End file.
